The Doppelgänger
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: When Roxanne is kidnapped by a new villain, Megamind does everything he could to save her, but his greatest fears occur and is being framed for crimes that he didn't commit, the hero tries keep his sanity in check while trying to stop this villain at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**No one belongs to me, except for the main villain and the Commissioner.**

* * *

It was a clear and bright day in Metro City, but it wasn't as bright in the "former" evil lair of the city's new hero, Megamind, who was pacing with his hands behind his back as he was behind his best friend, who was typing on the main computer as the leather boots of his master was echoing through the halls a couple of brain-bots flew by and his patience was wearing thin. "How long is this going to take?" He cried, throwing his black, leather, gloved hands in the air.

"Um," the fish in a tank of a mechanical gorilla suit began as he turned over his shoulder, "it's loading, sir."

Megamind groaned in annoyance as he clenched his hands.

"Oh, here it is," the fish cried happily.

The blue alien jumped behind his friend, peering over his furry shoulder. "What is it?" He asked eagerly. "What are the results?"

Minion then looked at him with sad brown eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. Yours and Roxanne's DNA are too different."

"Meaning?" He asked, trying to get a better answer with a uncertain smile.

"I mean you and her won't be able to conceive."

Megamind's heart fell to the pit of his stomach as his thin shoulders sagged and his green eyes slowly looked away from his friend.

"I'm sorry, sir."

He took a deep breath. He figured as much, but it did still hurt. He then smirked on a lighter note. "Oh, well," he said as he shrugged it off. "I still have Roxanne." He then turned on his heels and began to walk away with happiness with his best friend following.

"You're still going to ask her, huh?" He asked eagerly with a grin.

Megamind chuckled with narrow eyes. "Oh, yes, Minion. She is still coming over and everything will go the way as planned." He then took a deep breath with a smile and said lovingly, "Oh, Minion. Soon Roxanne will be my bride." At sunset today, he was going to bring the lovely reporter to the observation deck to watch the sunset and then he was going to ask her the question. The ring was in his pocket and she would be coming by any minute now. He then smiled at his firmed and joking punch him on the arm. "And you are going to be my best man!"

Minion laughed happily. "I can't wait! She'll look so beautiful in a wedding dress."

Megamind sighed lovingly at the thought. "Wouldn't she, though?" He then smiled at the fish. "Only if she say's 'yes'!"

"Megamind?" A voice called that made his heart leap for joy.

"Roxanne," he whispered with happiness. He hurried over to the entrance of the lair as Minion hurried to the computer to shut it down just in case. When the blue hero found his beloved, he walked over to her with a smile and kissed her forehead. "Hello, my love."

She chuckled, embarrassed. "Hi." She kissed his lips and smiled lovingly at him. "So," she said as she walked past him placing her purse on the black leather couch. "What's going on?" She was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a charming crimson blouse on with heels.

The sight made Megamind melt as he imagined her in a white wedding gown. Then he shook his head. "I was thinking that we should have a view of the sunset tonight." He began to walk to the elevator. "Clear night and everything and since we hardly see it, might as well." He looked at her slyly. "What do you say?" He was hoping that she was going to agree to it, otherwise he'd have to think of another idea very quickly.

Roxanne chuckled. "I think it sounds wonderful."

Being a gentleman, he offered her his arm as she approached him and she accepted, then he lead her to the elevator and up to the observation deck. When they arrived, things had not changed much since a year has past from the murder attempt of Metroman, but it wasn't all bad. He walked over to the red button on the desk and pressed it, opening the observatory to the coastal cliffs and the distant city as the sky was beginning to turn orange.

"What a view," Roxanne breathed in awe, walking toward it. She never got tired of it.

Megamind chuckled in amusement as he stood beside her.

"I can see why you wanted me to come today. The sky is beautiful and the clouds…" She then looked at him with a smile. "You have the best view of all the city I think."

He chuckled in agreement. "I do. I really do." He then began to get nervous at the thought of the proposal, but shoved it from his head for this moment and sat on the floor with Roxanne following.

She placed her hand over his as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't give up this time for the world."

He smirked at that. "Neither would I."

"Megamind?" She looked at him with a smile.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He then thought about marring her, but he couldn't have a family with her. Not only for him, but she was never going to be a mother. He knew that he had to tell her first before he asked her the question. It was only the right thing to do. He became nervous as he looked away with his eyes. "I have to tell you something," he began nervously.

She raised her head and looked at him. "What is it?" Concern was in her voice.

There was no backing down now.

The alien swallowed, trying to calm his breath. He had to tell her. "How much do you love me?" He forced himself to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Worry and wonder was in her tone as he refused to look at her.

"I'm saying if, you really love me, you'll not leave. For anything."

"Megamind, I won't leave you. Now tell me what's wrong?" She gently stroked his head with concern in her blue eyes.

"You and I can't have any children," he forced himself to say.

That was one of the hardest things to admit to his girlfriend.

He took a deep breath, slowly looking at her. "Our DNA is too different to conceive. You won't be a mother if you stay with me." He looked her in her blue eyes, hoping, pleading that she was not going to turn away from him, but to his amazement, she hugged him.

"I love you," she whispered with her arms around his shoulders. "I won't turn my back on you. Not ever."

"Even if we can't have children?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "Even of what I am?" He asked in a hushed voice. For the first few months when they were dating, he never felt that he deserved her. They were too different and there was bound to be a human out there to love her just as much as he did or even more at that fact. Was there? But now since he was planning to marry her, the thought returned.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "Not ever," she answered strongly. Then she gently stroked his bald head and slightly tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? Huh?" She asked gently with concern on her blue eyes.

Since Megamind never really knew his parents and since he couldn't have children with the love of his life, it broke his heart, but now everything was just flooding his head. He looked at her with utter confusion. "Why do you love me? You and I are so different. You know you can't have a family with me and yet you stay. I'm an alien and you are a human. This doesn't make sense to me!" He cried, clenching the air with confusion. "I just don't get it."

Roxanne looked at him with wonder. "I love you, that's why. What else do you want me to say?"

He looked at her in the eyes. "Okay. Let me start from the beginning." He looked down, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then looked back at her. "When I was kid, scientists came by to do tests on me. They literally drew my blood and checked if I was 'safe' enough for this planet, otherwise they's have me practically executed and used for science. But the Warden didn't allow it, so he kept me in prison. When Minion told me what happened to my parents, I realized that I was _purposely_ sent here. I am the last one of my kind, but you already knew that. But why did they send me off to live?" He looked out to the horizon. "Why did they send _me_ out to survive? I should've died with them!" He then took a deep breath and looked down. "I should've stayed on the planet and… died." He closed his eyes and turned away with heartache. He never told anyone the truth about how he really felt about all of this. Not even Minion.  


He then felt Roxanne wrap her arms around him and said quietly, "I would've never had met you." She rested her head on his shoulder and held him tightly. "I love you, Megamind. Please don't regret being here. Please."

He sensed her inner pain and heartache, making him hold her, the love of his life, tight. "I love you, too, and I never did." That was the truth. He then gently lifted her head by the chin and affectionately kissed her as the sun began to set.


	2. Chapter 2

After Roxanne left an hour or so later, Megamind knew that he blew it for that proposal, but there was always another time. He explained to Minion on what happened, and that he got wrapped up in his own thoughts first. His best friend gave him a small smile, understanding what happened and reassured that there was always another time, and the blue hero knew it. Planning for next weekend, he was going to wait another week to ask, but on a Wednesday night, a bank was being robbed.

He and Minion quickly sped over to the bank where news-reporters and cops were surrounding the area with cars and helicopters. Megamind leapt out of the invisible car and found the Commissioner. "Sir," he began seriously with his friend beside him. "What's happening?"

The Commissioner looked at him with his brown eyes and roughly shook his head. He was older man who has seen a lot of action. "Some men went in, robbed the place, and now they have hostages." He looked up at the bank, then looked at him with dark eyes. "They said if anyone walks in the building other than you, they'll kill them."

Megamind took a deep breath. "Figures."

"Megamind!"

He turned around and spotted his girlfriend approaching him, making his heart melt.

When she got to him, she looked at him in the eyes. "Be careful. Please."

It always touched him on how concerned she would be for him, making him smile lovingly at her. "I will." He then looked at his friend. "Minion. You stay here. I don't want to be noticed while inside and," he smirked at Roxanne, then to his friend, "keep an eye on her."

She crossed her arms. "I don't need to be protected."

"No," he said, turning to her with a smile of humor. "I just don't want anything to happen to you with my back turned." He then headed for the back way of the bank. "I'll be back before you know it!" When he found the back way, he removed the de-hydration gun from his hip, switched it on, and at the ready. He placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned, thinking that it was locked, but to his surprise, it was open. He then slowly walked into the bank, on his toes, looking around every corner. Then, in a office, he spotted movement. He crept over to the entrance of the office, then leapt, aiming his gun, only to find the four bound and gagged hostages. Sighing in relief, he hurried to them and knelt beside an man and removed the gag, who was looking at him with wide eyes and shaking his head.

"Behind you!" He shouted, before Megamind could react, he was hit over the head with a blunt object and fell to his hands and knees. He was about to stand, but was dragged out of the office, and kicked while he was down, rolling on his back, groaning in pain.

The man smirked. "You always were pathetic. You make a better villain that you do a hero."

The hero staggered to his feet, fighting the pain in his head.

The man was probably in his thirties with his black hair slicked back. One of his men handed him the objects and called in over a walkie-talkie. "Get the reporter."

"No," Megamind whispered in horror. Then anger took over, just was he was about to attack, there was clicking of other guns as three men surround him, aiming handguns at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said with a twisted smile.

Megamind could hear the commotion out side, telling him that Roxanne was being kidnapped. "Let her go," he growled.

"Sorry, but I want to see you suffer." An evil grin grew upon his face, then before Megamind could react, he was hit over the head and everything went black.

* * *

Megamind awoke to double-vision, but soon focused to him laying on the couch of his lair. "Roxanne," he whispered. Then he remembered, making his shot up to sitting position. "Roxanne!"

"Easy, sir," Minion's voice came as he handed him a cup of tea. "You were knocked out for a few hours."

"Where is she?" He asked with eyes wide, looking at his friend.

The fish just sadly looked down and answer quietly, "They took her."

"No," he whispered as he stood up, then placed a hand on his head and began to stagger, then gently shook his head. "I have to find her. I have to." He hurried off to the main computer, trying to find out who that villain was. He began to furiously type in about the man, what he looked like, about the bank robbery, anything to get him information.

"Sir," Minion said gently as he approached the hero, "His name is Keets. William Keets."

"Oh," Megamind looked at his friend calmly, lowering his hands away from the keyboard. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted, clenching at the air and looking at him with wide eyes.

"I was going to," he answered meekly.

"Oh," he said, looking away.

Minion than offered him the cup. "Tea?" He asked with a nervous grin.

"How can I drink tea while Roxanne is in trouble?" He shouted, getting more and more frustrated.

His phone then began to ring on the coffee table in from of the couch, walked over to it and picked it up. "Oh, Roxanne is calling me." He was about to place it down, ready to begin his search for Roxanne, until it hit him. "Roxanne is calling!" He quickly answered. "O-hello?"

"Megamind," a cold voice of a man answered on the other side, making his blood run cold.

"It's Keets. Listen. If you want to see your girl again, you better come by the warehouse at ten sharp tonight and only you. Got it?"

"Yes," he answered coldly.

"Good. Now write this address down."

Megamind quickly dashed to his desk, got a pen and paper, then began to scribble the information down to the warehouse after that, the line went dead. He slowly closed his phone and looked off into the distance. By the sound of it, he was going to trade himself for Roxanne, but he was not going to go down without a fight. That was for certain.

"Sir?" Minion asked. "Who was it?"

"I'm going to save Roxanne," he answered without looking at his friend. If Keets was going to be there, there was hell to pay, but he did not believe in killing.

* * *

When ten finally came around after spending hours of doing almost nothing, Minion parked the car about a block away from the warehouse and Megamind took a deep breath as he checked for his de-hydration gun and looked at his friend. "Remember: Don't call the police about a minute or two later, but tell them to not have their sirens off. Got it?"

The fish gave a curt nod. "Yes."

He then got out of the car.

"Be careful!" Minion shouted after him.

Megamind smiled at his friend. "Of course!" Then closed the door and began to walk with a heavy heart. When he got across the street, he jumped the fence and landed swiftly, looking for the right warehouse of ten. When he found the correct one, it was the only one with a stream of faint light coming through the crack of the open door. He approached it and slowly slid the heavy door open and found an empty warehouse, but with a figure sitting in the dark on a chair with the head hung low and a lamp sitting on the entrance of the warehouse. "Roxanne?" He called.

The figure didn't move.

He cautiously stepped forward. "Rox-"

Then he heard a beeping.

Looking at the base of the chair, he spotted a bomb and time was about to run out. "Roxanne!"

Then there was an loud explosion and a blinding flash of light.

He was thrown back out of the warehouse with debris and fire falling around him. His ears were ringing as his vision was blurry, but spotted a figure of a man over him who knelt beside him, took something or things and walked away. Faint sirens echoed around him as he was trying to stay awake, whispering her name. He noticed Minion was standing over him with panic and terror, yelling something, but no sound came through. He then gently picked Megamind up to his feet as sound was returning to him. "Sir!" He shouted faintly. "Sir!" Then the ringing was gone. "Are you alright?"

"Roxanne," he whispered as he tried to stand, but was to worn-out, causing Minion to catch him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sir," the fish choked. "I'm so sorry." He led Megamind away from the debris as cop began to appear and they were stopped by the Commissioner.

"Megamind," he began to strongly, but saw the look on the two friends' faces, making him turn away, then stepped aside. "You have my sympathy," he uttered quietly.

Minion led his friend to the car, opened the door for him, helped him in, closed the door, then hurried to his side, quickly got in and looked at his best friend who was resting his head on the window. Minion pulled away from the curb and through the whole drive home, he kept checking for his brother's breathing, hoping that he wasn't going to slip away in his sleep after the explosion, but the hero was alive and he knew that heart was aching.


	3. Chapter 3

They returned to the lair about half and hour after the explosion and Megamind was beginning to wake up by the time they arrived. He discovered that his holo-watch and de-hydration gun had been taken by that strange man after the explosion, but that was the least of his problems. When he walked in the lair, his Brain-bots immediately greeted him, happy to see him alive. He just slowly walked between them as his heart was bleeding.

He failed her.

He failed to protect her.

Roxanne was dead.

He staggered to his room down a large hall and closed the door, wanting to see no one. He sat on his bed and placed his face in his gloved hands, replaying all the memories with Roxanne. All the times they laughed, when he was there for her and she was there for him. Through pain and happiness they were there for each other. He remembered when he first made love to her to the last only a few weeks ago. The thought tore his heart in half as he would've never have guessed that was going to be the last time. Not only that, he was never going to see her, hold her, love her, or hear from her again. He slowly stood up, walked to the dresser by the door, opened the top shelf, rummaged around in the corner until he pulled out a little black box and opened it to a ring with three diamonds, the middle one being the largest.

Immediately his eyes began to water and hung his head as he began to weep.

* * *

Minion didn't know what to do or what to say as he watched his brother lifelessly stagger to the hall and disappear to his room. Roxanne was the love of his best friend's life. He knew that Megamind would be beating himself up about her death, but he shouldn't blame himself. It wasn't his fault. The fish knew that he should be left alone for a little while, but Megamind had to know the truth. He didn't want his friend to lose himself. Not now.

The fish walked over to the closed bedroom door and gently knocked. "Sir?"

No answer.

"Sir?" He called again, a little louder.

Nothing.

He slowly opened the door and peeked through, only to find Megamind sitting at the base of the dresser, leaning against it with his elbows on his knees and his head hung low, sniffling. "Sir?"

"I failed her," he muttered lifelessly. Megamind turned to look at him with red, pain-filled eyes. "I failed to protect her." He turned his head back as he raised his hand that was holding the familiar black box, opened it, and looked at the ring. "I was going to ask her to marry me," he stated coldly. "I blew that one," he smirked bitterly, but it didn't last long as he lowered the box while closing it and looked up with his green eyes fading into the distance. "I was too late."

Minion narrowed in eyes in anger. "No, you were not," he snapped, getting his friend's attention. "It is not your fault that she's dead. It never was. It's Keets' fault. Now are you going to let him get away with it, or just beat yourself up about it? Huh?" He hardly ever spoke to his master that way, but right now, he needed it.

Megamind whipped his eyes as he stood up. "You're right. I also noticed that my holo-watch and de-hydration gun as been taken. Which means Keets has it." He began to return to his old self. "I have to get that back," he said, punching his fist onto the palm of his other hand as he looked away, pondering for a plan.

"Yes, but how?" Minion asked.

His friend turned to look at him. "Keets will pay for what he has done to Roxanne. We'll start hunting him down." He then hurried out of the room. "C'mon."

Minion followed closely behind, relieved to see that his friend was getting his mind off of the guilt and to the real criminal.

* * *

Roxanne knew that Megamind was not dead. Even before the man called his boss saying that he got the watch and gun, and the alien was still breathing with eyes barely open. She watched the video of the blue hero walking into the warehouse, then the camera went static after the the bomb went off. She knew Megamind went through more than just a mere explosion in his life that could've killed him, but didn't, but the thing is, he thinks she's dead, meanwhile she was being held hostage at an apartment by Keets and his men. "I told it wouldn't kill him," she growled angrily at the man as she was tied to a chair. "You have to think more than that to kill him."

"Oh," Keets said as he was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, admiring his handgun, "I was hoping it wasn't going to kill him, because I want the cops to kill him."

"What?" She whispered in confusion as her brunette bangs fell in her eyes.

He looked at her with amusement. "When I get my hands on his watch and gun, I'm going to take on his identity, and make him be the villain."

"No," she whispered.

He then smirked darkly at her. "Then the cops will have no choice, but to put him down like a rabid dog."

Roxanne looked away in fear, then glared at him with hate. "You won't get away with this."

A twisted smile grew. "No, because after they kill Megamind, I'll tell them the truth, and they'll know their flaws, but don't worry. After your boyfriend's death is announced on the news, I'll kill you so you won't have to live through it anymore. Actually," he smiled in a pondering way, "I'll let you live through the heartache. That sounds better."

The reporter turned away, trying to his the tears as he laughed darkly.

Megamind was in danger and there was nothing for her to do about it, except hope that Megamind was going to stop him before anything happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after the death of Roxanne, Megamind was slowly changing, but only Minion was aware of it as the hero would try to hunt down Keets and would get his mind off of his girlfriend. The fish felt his heart ache for his brother, but what got all of their attention, including the city's, was that there was a bank robbery late last night with a message in the safe saying "Megamind". Minion and Megamind just watched the news in puzzlement at nine that morning when Megamind's cell phone went off.

"Ollo?" He answered with uncertainty as Minion turned the volume down.

"Megamind," it was the Commissioner's voice and he was not happy. "What the hell happened?"

"I-It wasn't-" What was he going to say? That it wasn't him? Keets took his watch, but would people believe him? Maybe not and considering that there were people that still hated him.

The Commissioner just heavily sighed. "Megamind. I know what this has done to you. After Roxanne, I mean. I'm going to let you off the hook this time, but..." He sighed, then said sternly, "Just remember whose side your on."

"Yes, sir," he replied dryly, then the phone went dead. He slowly closed his cell phone and just looked off into the distance. He was going to be framed now. The love of his life was dead and now everyone was going to turn against him. His green eyes narrowed with determination.

This is going to stop.

Before anything else happens.

"Minion," he called as he began to walk away. "I'm going to the warehouse and try to find any clues of Keets or his men. Ill be back when I can."

Before Minion could say anything, the hero was heading for garage, grabbing the keys off a nearby desk.

Megamind jumped into the invisible car, placed the keys in the ignition and brought it life, then left for the warehouse with a heavy heart and mind of stone.

* * *

On the way there, anger began to burn inside the blue hero as he was speeding down the roads. Roxanne was dead and Keets is taking his identity to turn everyone against him! What was he trying to get at? To make everyone hate him? He already lost Roxanne! Megamind slowly went faster as his gloved hands gripped the wheel as his mind was racing. When he find Keets, he'll kill him if he has to. Then his eyes snapped open in fear at the thought and began to slow down the car. Did he just really think that? To end a person's life? Why not? The man killed Roxanne. An eye for an eye or something like that, right?

When he pulled up to the warehouse an half an hour away, he felt sick.

He never wanted to see this place again and when he got out of the car, he just remembered walking across the street like he was doing so. This time, the perimeter was blocked off with a fence to keep people away from the hazard zone. He nimbly jumped the fence, landed on his feet, then slowly rose with a heavy heart as he saw the scattered debris and the base of the warehouse.

He forced himself to step closer, but he couldn't. He knew he had to look for clues just in case for anything, but he just replayed that night in his head. When he stepped in the warehouse, called her name, then the explosion. Why didn't it kill him? Why didn't he die with her? How did he not die? He staggered as he felt his heart bleed and his eyes began to burn from fighting back the tears. _I can't do this, _he thought as he began to back away. _Not now. Not so soon. _"I'm sorry, Roxanne," he whispered, then he walked away and back to the fence.

When he got back to the car, he gave the final warehouse a slow glance, placed his hands on the steering wheel, rested his head on between them, and began to cry for the love of his life.

* * *

Minion was worried about his friend as an hour past. He never felt so worried for his safety like this before. He knew that Megamind wouldn't do anything irrational- dangerous, yes- but irrational where he may get hurt without thinking it though: No.

When he heard that car park in the garage another hour later, he never been so relived, but he saw the blue hero lifelessly stagger into the main room, he frowned. "Sir?"

Megamind didn't look at him as walked to the couch. "I drove to the warehouse and back which was an hour, but I carried on driving for another hour, just trying to think." He flopped on the couch. "I couldn't even stay in that area for five minutes."

"What?" Then the fish realized what he meant. "Oh," he said meekly. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Of course I'm not alright!" He cried as he shot up in anger. "My girlfriend is dead, Minion! Dead!" He looked at him with anger and heartache, then he began to relax. He then sat back in the chair. "How can I think clearly knowing that she's gone?" He muttered. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. "I'll have to think of a way to find Keets." He stood and began to talk toward his lab.

Minion just took a deep sigh as he watched his friend walk away. "Oh, Roxanne," he said quietly, "if only you were here."

* * *

**Just to let you all know, more to come soon! And thank you for reading and reviewing so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne would struggle and fight against the rope that was holding her bound the chair. She had to get out of here, but she knew that even if she did, Keets would grab her or worse: Shoot her in the back. The reporter hung her head, trying not to cry in anger and frustration. Five days had past since the warehouse incident and Megamind was being framed for crimes.

"Where is Megamind's lair?" A voice suddenly asked coldly from behind.

"Why should I tell you?" She growled.

Keets slowly stood up from the couch and walked beside her as she just turned her head to him, glaring at him with hate as his brown hair was in his dark eyes.

"Because," he said, placing a gun to her head, "I'll blow your pretty little brains out."

* * *

It was one in the morning when Megamind got a call from the Commissioner. He hastily leapt out of bed, got dressed in his usual black clothes with the blue lighting, and headed to the lair where Minion's suit was shut down. "Minion," he said quietly, tapping on the glass dome. "Minion."

A small for a fish castle rose up with the fish's body in it. "Hm?" He asked with eyes in slits.

"I got a call. There's trouble. I've got to go. You stay here," he explained choppy so the fish doesn't have to think too much.

"Ok," he muttered lifelessly and fell back asleep.

Megamind didn't know what the problem was, but all he knew that it may have something to do with Keets. He was only to figure it out when he got there. He was fine on his own and knew that Minion was fine at the lair.

* * *

An hour or so later, Minion heard a strange sound, but ignored it. Then he heard it again.

The little green fish woke up, blinked his large brown eyes, and yawned.

Then there was a crash, coming from the main lab.

That caught his attention.

"Hm?" Setting his suit on, the fish quietly made his way to the lair and to hear repeating smashing and electronic objects breaking. He even spotted a couple of broken Brain-bots on the floor. "What?" He gasped in horror. He switched on the main lights and found Megamind holding a metal bar, smashing up the lair. "Sir!" He cried in horror. He didn't even know that he got home and what was wrong with him? "What are you do-?"

When his friend looked over his shoulder, he knew that it was not Megamind.

There was a crazed look in his eyes that he never seen before.

"Sir?" He asked meekly.

"Damn, Keets," he growled as anger and pain shown in his eyes as he stood up straight, looking at him dead in the eye. "He took everything away from me. I don't need any of this anymore, Minion. Any of it!" He smashed the main computer.

"What happened?" He cried in desperation. Did something happen when he was called in for the trouble an hour ago?

"You know damn well what happened!" He yelled. Then an evil grin grew across his face and slowly pulled out a gun from his hip.

Minion knew that he lost his de-hydration gun to Keets, then his eyes grew wide in terror as he realized that was not the de-hydration gun.

* * *

Megamind pulled into the garage with a heavy heart.

The Commissioner was gassed and was rushed to the hospital. The only thing was that caught his attention was the way that it was set up. The way the gas was only in where that the Commissioner was standing, acting as if Megamind lured him there.

He stepped out of the car, locked it, then walked into the main lair expecting to find his friend, but surprisingly, was not there. "Minion?" He called. "I'm home! Minion?" Thinking that the fish was asleep somewhere else and considering it that it was two in the morning, he shrugged. Until a Brain-bot flew by with a first-air kit heading to the main lab. "Minion," he whispered in worry as he hurried to the lab and found the mechincal suit laying on the floor with four Brain-bots laying on the ground, broken. He looked up as other Brain-bots were flying with a bowl of water to a fish laying on the ground. "Minion!" He rushed to his friend's side and tears formed in his eyes as he found his friend laying on the wet floor with shattered glass, gasping for breath.

"S-sir?" Minion gasped weakly.

The bowl of water was placed beside him by a Brain-bot.

Megamind gently picked up his friend's little body, only to find a cut with red blood. He quietly gasped in horror. Who did this?

"I thought it was you," he chocked. "I only realized it till the last minute. I'm sorry. I should've-"

"Keets," he growled quietly as anger his gut churned. He then looked at his brother with a heavy heart and a small smile. "No. I don't blame you," he stated gently. That was the truth. This was all Keets' fault. "Just stay in here," he said as he carefully placed his body in the bowl, quickly turning the water red from the cut. "I'll fix you up after you get enough water. Just in case." The last thing he wanted was his friend to dry up due to lack of water.

It was another thirty minutes to get Minion calmed and stitched up, explaining to him how Keets was playing as a deranged Megamind and shot him. The hero then placed him in the same suit, just with a spare dome. He ordered a couple of Brain-bots to keep their eyes on the fish during the night and for any intruders that may look like their daddy, and then blue hero went to bed thinking about Keets. He killed Roxanne and now he nearly killed Minion. A thought then entered the alien's mind.

The bullet wasn't in Minion.

Just grazed him.

That meant the bullet was probably in a wall, meaning that he could find fingerprints and hopefully that'll lead to the villain. Tomorrow he'll carry on the search for the villain and he will not rest till he does.


	6. Chapter 6

Megamind woke up eight the next morning, trying to fight the temptation from running to the lab to search for the bullet and to check on Minion. He knew that Minion wasn't going to die and was alright, but it just scared him that he could've lost his best friend. The thought that got his attention though, was: How did Keets find his lair? When he found Minion watching the news on the black leather couch, who greeted him with a smile, the hero chuckled in relief. "Glad to see that you're alright, Minion."

The fished happily smiled like he usually does. "I'm feeling fine, Sir." He still had the stitches in his side, but they'll only be in for two week or less.

Megamind smiled with relief and gave a small dip of the head. "I am very thankful for that. I am glad that I-" He slowly began to frown.

Minion could've died.

He could've come home to find his best friend...

He looked away in heartache. "I'm so sorry, Minion."

The fish stood up from the couch, walked over to him, and placed a large robotic hand on his thin shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Megamind slowly looked at him with sad eyes. He couldn't help, but feel guilty. He left him alone.

The fish smiled reassuringly. "We'll get Keets."

The alien smiled at that. He knew they would, too. The villain won't get away. Not after what happened to Roxanne.

Roxanne.

The memory of her death never left him. He then headed over to the wall, searching for the bullet, getting the thought out of his mind.

* * *

Minion could tell that his brother was trying to stay strong after what happened to his girlfriend, but the fish couldn't help wonder: What would he do after he dealt with Keets? He just sighed and carried on watching the news on the couch, until he is eye grew wide in horror. "Sir!" He screeched. "Come here! Quick!"

Megamind ran over to him, nearly tripping from the speed, but caught himself on the back of the couch. "What? What is it?" He asked with panic.

"Shh. Listen!" Minion turned up the volume on the television where the Roxanne's replacement blonde news lady began to speak.

"We just got news that Commissioner Nicholas Ramsey just died this morning at eight-thirty from the gas attack that happened at the city hall after a break in last night. Word has it that the new hero, Megamind, lured the Commissioner into a trap in which led to gassing him. How or why is still a mystery and where is Megamind now? We do not know. Has the city's hero returned to his old life of crime? Or worse: Now getting blood on his hands after the death of girlfriend Roxanne Ritchi?"

It then went to an interview of the prison's Warden.

"I knew that Megamind wasn't always a real villain at heart," the older man began strongly." I mean," he gave a small smirk, "I practically protected him when he was kid. He was always a brilliant man. Always. I knew that that he never wanted to kill. Just cause chaos. That's what he did and Minion, who was a sweet soul, that guy is, was just there by his side. Where ever that fish is, I hope he's safe."

Minion smiled, touched by the Warden's words.

"But Megamind," he sadly nodded. "I never knew that he would be able to do this. I never would've thought that he would deliberately end a person's life, let alone the Commissioner's." He took a deep breath as his grey eyes looked away from the interviewer. "If- or when- we find Megamind, we'll no longer treat him the way we used to in the past. He has blood on his hands. This was different that when happened to Metro Man." He looked away and slowly nodded his hands. "It's cold blood."

"What will you do wish to happen when they find him?" The woman interviewer asked.

He looked at her darkly. "If they have to… Kill him."

Megamind's blood ran cold as he felt the color leave his face.

Minion turned off the television, then whispered, "You killed the Commissioner."

"I did no such thing!" He cried, flailing his arms, then began to pace with his mind panicking. "They want me dead," he stated with worry. "They never wanted me dead or alive before. Never!"

"They may throw you in the electric chair!" Minion shouted with terror as he leapt to his feet.

"Maine dones't have the death penalty!" He cried as he looked at his friend, trying stay calm. He looked away, taking deep breaths. "We have to find Keets and stop this. I found the bullet and I just need to find fingerprints."

"How will that help?" Minion cried with worry.

"I don't know!" He yelled at his friend, then began to relax in worry and whispered, "I don't know. I-" he shocked his head as he looked away with annoyance. "Why didn't I die with her?"

"Huh?"

"Roxanne," he stated darkly. "It would've been easier if I just… Died in that explosion." It felt as if all the life and energy was sucked out him as he just stared off in the distance. He was never the same after her death and wondered if he'll ever be again, but knew deep down, that he wouldn't. He still didn't understand how he was alive. It should've killed him.

It should've.

"Sir?" Minion asked meekly, making his friend look at him in his terror-filled eyes.

Megamind couldn't help, but chuckle. "I'll be fine, Minion. I just need to be alone." Then he began to walk away. He made his way to the elevator, and went to the top of the observation tower. When he stepped off and the destination, he remembered taking Roxanne here to propose to her.

He hasn't been here since.

With a heavy heart, he made in was to the red button and pressed it, opening the wall to view of the coast and distant city and slowly walked toward it the edge. He couldn't help, but think about that day. He screwed up and didn't ask her the question. He even had the ring still in his room, but tugged away safely, refusing to take it out since he never wanted to see it again or had the heart to throw it away or sell it yet. His green eyes gazed off into the view of the day as the sky was clear and bright with a gentle breeze in the air. "Roxanne," he heavily sighed. "I don't know what to do. I didn't… I would never have done those things. I'm being framed and…" A tear came to his eye as his heart began to break. "I don't know what to do. They want me dead or alive." He knew if his girlfriend was here, she would make everything better just by holding her, but she wasn't here.

He whipped the tear away and looked down over the edge as the thought of falling was making him queazy. It was long, long way down. Heck, he never even noticed how high up he was. Of all times to look down, it was now. Megamind just arched an eyebrow, looking down at the very bottom where there was lush green grass. He never minded heights, because he never thought of falling. Only one time he fell and that was with Titian. He gave small shrug. Maybe he didn't mind heights because he always had someone or something there to catch him like the Brain-Bots or even his de-hydration gun, even Roxanne was always there to catch him if he fell and he was there for her, but this time, he had no one. And he was falling and only Minion was there to grab his hand, but he was slipping. And soon, he was going to plummet.

"Sir!" Minion screamed in terror.

Before Megamind could react, the frightened fish grabbed him by the waist. "Minion!" He shouted, pushing himself away. "What are you doing?" He looked up at his friend like he was crazy.

"I-" Minion looked at the view, then back to him. "I, er, thought you were going to jump, sir." He gently tapped his two mechanical fingers together, avoiding eye contact.

Megamind crossed his thin arms and looked at his friend with an arched eyebrow, then horror as the words soaked in. "You thought I was going to jump?" He shouted in disbelief.

"Um, you were looking over and I knew that you were missing Roxanne and what you said about you wishing that you died with her… and how you wanted to be alone and…" His voice faded, his eyes still avoiding his friend's baffled gaze.

Megamind then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I would never even think of doing such a thing, Minion, let alone ending my own life." He looked at him as the fish was staring at him with huge, worried eyes. He then took a deep breath with a sad smirk. "Oh, Minion. You won't have to worry about anything of the sort. Besides," he smiled happily, "I can't leave my own brother behind!" He beamed, knowing that it was the truth and that Minion needed him as he did him and the fish even had the stitches to prove it.

The fish sighed and smiled in relief. "Okay, good because that really scared me."

The hero laughed, playfully nudging his friend's arm. "I can't believe you thought of that. Now let's go. We have villain to find." He walked over the control table and closed the doors, shaking off his friend's thoughts.

"Yes, sir!" Minion said happily as the two of headed for the main lair, until Megamind stopped in his tracks.

"Sir?" Minion asked, looking back at him.

"How did Keets find the lair?"

Minion's eyes slowly grew wide at the question, then they hurried to the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Megamind never thought how Keets found the lair and there was no way for him to know about the lair, except for one person and that was Roxanne. "But that's impossible!" He shouted as he began to pace in front of his friend with his mind racing. "She died in front of me! The warehouse no longer stands, but I am alive!"

"So why couldn't Roxanne live?" Minion questioned.

"Because she was strapped to the chair with a bomb!" He shouted, stopped pacing, and whipped around to face his friend.

"But what if it wasn't Roxanne?"

Megamind froze.

What if it wasn't her?

But how?

She was right in front of him!

But what if it wasn't her? That meant she was alive the whole time and he was- No. She was dead. She died in the explosion. "No," he said, shaking his large head, looking away. "She's dead. He might've found another way."

"But, sir," Minion tried, "it wasn't-"

"She's dead, Minion!" He barked loudly.

Minion just looked at him as if paralyzed.

Megamind took a deep breath and didn't look him in the eye. "The last thing I need is hope that she may be alive. Right now, I need to find Keets and stop what he has caused."

"But you're wanted," the fish reminded him.

Megamind hissed as he looked away with annoyance as he forgot about that little detail. "That's right." He then looked back at the fish as determination came over him. "Then I'll bring him to me."

"How?"

He grinned with determination, dramatic spun with his back to his friend, and threw his gloved hands in the air. "I'll have a plan by tonight!" Then dramatically stormed away.

* * *

After hours of thinking and planning, Megamind would write ideas down, scribble them out, rewrite, and scribble again. Then by noon as Minion was playing fetch with a couple of the Brain-Bots while watching television on the couch, the hero shouted, "I got it!" He leapt out of his chair, hurried to his friend, who looked at him with wide eyes. Megamind had a devious grin on his face as he placed his fingertips together. "I'll do the same approach that Titan did to me. I'll challenge him!" He threw a hand in the air with a fist and a grin of victory.

"But what about the cops?" Minion asked with wonder.

Megamind chuckled at that. "I'll figure that out by the time I get to the roof of Roxanne's radio studio." He didn't want to choose something like the new Metro Tower after what happened and he wasn't dealing with a villain like Titan. It had to be more practical.

"Why there?"

He shrugged. "Just something that I thought of. It's high enough and Roxanne used to work there." There was no real deep meaning behind it except that his girlfriend used to work there and it was away from easy and quick access for the cops just in case. "We leave at nine!" He then began to walk away.

"Sir?"

"Nine!" Then disappeared around the corner to the hall. He knew what he was doing. If the cops wanted to catch him, they'll catch Keets instead. Of course, he'll have to try to keep them at bay for a short while until Keets shows up and without scaring off the real villain. He walked into his room and spotted the little black box that was sitting on the nightstand.

Almost immediately his heart turned black itself.

Anger and revenge surged through his heart.

He knew that he could not confront Keets without a weapon. He went to the closet of his room that was cluttered with his black clothes and even clothes that belonged to Roxanne. His heart pained at the sight. He didn't even remember that she left some clothes here when she stayed over and now, it was just another memory. He shook his head, looked up at the top shelf, and took down a box, cradled it in his arms, removed the lid, revealing a hand gun. He never like basic weapons, especially ones that kill, but he always had it for emergencies and this was an emergency. He had other small weapons, but when Keets as the de-hydration gun, Megamind needed the first shot. Even if it meant taking a life. He hesitantly drew his hand to the gun and picked it up.

A gun nearly killed his brother and a bomb killed his girlfriend.

"Roxanne," he said softly, looking at the gun, "I cannot afford to get my hopes up if you are alive. I-I," he closed his eyes as he looked away, "right now, you're dead to me. I'm sorry, my love." He dropped the box on the bed, removed the ammo from the box, and loaded the gun. With his finger off the trigger and holding it at his hip, he was about to walk out of the room, until he remembered the ring, picked it up, then walked out of the room. When he got out to the main room, he ordered a Brain-bot to get him a holster for the gun and handed the black box to another Brain-bot and ordered it to dispose of the ring.

"Sir?" Minion called as he approached. "What are-" he gasped in horror at the sight of the gun. "What is the gun for?"

"A bullet has Keets' name on it," Megamind answered darkly as the Brain-bot with the holster arrived and traded it for the gun to place it around his thin waist, then took the weapon from the little blue robot and placed in the holster.

"You're going to kill him?" The fished asked quietly with fear.

"If I have to," he answered without looking at his friend. "Roxanne is dead."

"But it may not have been-"

Megamind gave him a death glare, silencing him. "Now, then," he began coldly without blinking, "are you coming with me or not?"

Minion hesitated as he bit his lip, then answered meekly, "Yes."

Without saying a word, Megamind walked to the main lab, and began to look at the damages that Keets caused to get his mind off the task at hand.

* * *

**I just want to apologize for the long wait. Just a lot of stuff going on lately. Thanks for reading this far and for the favorites and everything!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was nine at night when Minion and Megamind drove to the radio station with a couple of Brain-bots following through the air. When they arrived at the station, the blue alien grabbed a videocamera and hacking device. "You stay here and keep hidden," he told his friend while checking that he got everything that he needed, without looking at his friend. When Minion didn't say anything, he looked at him and saw that there was worry and concern. Megamind smirked reassuringly. "Minion. I'll be fine."

"But you're wanted dead or alive," he answered quietly with worry. "If the police find you-"

He chuckled as he waved it off. "I'll be fine." He opened the door of the invisible car and stepped out of it, then looked down at his friend. "I'll be back before you know it and after Keets is apprehended and tell me when I'm on the radio. See ya!" He then closed the door, and looked up at the radio station with a heavy heart. Many times he came here to surprise Roxanne when she wasn't on duty. Shaking the memory from his head, then whistled to three of his Brain-bots, who came right away. "Take me to the roof!" He ordered sternly, pointing with a straight arm at the tower.

Bow-wowing, the Brain-bots did what they were told ad picked him up, and flew to the roof of the tower. When they placed him safely on his feet, he told them to stay close, but out of sight, then he approached the radio tower with the hacker and camera in hand. He began to get into their airwaves and connected it to his videocamera and when it was all his, he chuckled deviously, flipped the camera on, and pointed it to himself.

"You're on," Minion's voice came through the earpiece communicator.

"Keets," he said darkly, looking into the camera with anger burning in his heart. "You and I have a score to settle. So instead of running and hiding, how about you meet me at the radio station in an hour? If you don't show up, I'll continue to trace you down and will not rest until I do." Then he used the same words that Titian said to him. "Don't keep me waiting." Then he switched off the camera and and quickly turned off the hacking device.

"You did very well, over." Minion said.

Megamind placed his two fingers on the communicator. "I only hope that Keets show up instead of the police, over." He released it the button.

"Only time will tell, over."

"Can we stop saying 'over'?" Megamind asked as he left his items at the base of the tower and walked toward the edge of the roof and looked out to the night life of the city, hoping the Keets was going to show.

"But, sir, it's how we know that we're done talking."

"But we never did that with the watches," he pointed out.

"It's just more proper and-"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You're narrowing you eyes, aren't you?" Minion then dryly asked.

Megamind couldn't help, but smile as he lightly shook his head. Minion knew him all too well.

* * *

Thirty minutes had past as Megamind was just sitting by the edge of the roof, listening to city life with his mind lost in thought. He took a deep breath and looked up to the dark sky. He had feeling that the cops were going to show by the end of the hour instead. After all, they and everyone else thinks that Megamind is the murderer of the Commissioner. He knew that if the cops were on his tail, it'll be like old times, but instead he would be trying to prove his innocence before they actually do shoot him in the back.

"Megamind?"

His eyes grew wide as his blood run cold.

No.

It wasn't- It couldn't be-

He slowly stood up, looked slightly to his left, and saw Roxanne dressed in the same jeans, white blouse, and black jacket the day she was kidnapped. She was alive? Doubt then entered his heart, he slowly drew his gun from his hip, and aimed it at her, thinking that she was Keets.

"Megamind?" The woman asked with fear in her eyes and voice as she took a slight step back. "It's me. It's Roxanne!"

"You're dead," he said quietly with his heart breaking. "You died a week ago."

She shook her head and whispered with emotional eyes, "No." She found her voice again. "It was a dummy. It was trap to get you killed. It was never me."

Her words were tearing at his heart as he just looked her in the eyes, then remembered the Keets would be wearing his watch. He glanced at her wrists and sure enough, there was no watch, but it could be under sleeve and out of sight. "Show me your wrists," he ordered.

She did was she was told and sure enough, there was nothing on her bare wrists.

"Roxanne?" He whispered in disbelief.

Tears immediately filled her eyes.

"My God." He placed the gun his holster, ran up to her, and threw his arms around her as she buried her face his chest. "You're alive!" he shouted as he just held her tight. "I can't believe it." He then took her head and looked her in the eyes as worry came over him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She sniffled as she lightly smirked. "Just a few backhands here and there, but nothing horrible." A couple of tears streaked her face, then just clung to his waist. "I'm sorry, Megamind," she sobbed.

He chuckled as he held her in his arms. "I'm the one who should appologize. If I knew that you were alive I would've-"

A click of a gun came from the back of his head, grabbing his attention.

"She meant to say that she's sorry for leading you to your death," an eerie familiar voice stated. "I heard you little calling on the radio, grabbed her, and headed over here. I figured that you wanted to see you one last time." It sounded like he began to smile. "You should thank me, alien. I could've just killed you without you knowing that she was actually alive, but I wanted to be nice and have her watch you die instead."

Megamind slowly turned around and faced a gun barrel with the man he was hunting for.


	9. Chapter 9

Megamind pushed Roxanne behind him to defend her as he just glared at Keets. "Won't it be a little suspicious that I get shot while you and Roxanne are here when the cops arrive?"

Keets chuckled at that. "I was thinking the same thing and answered the question: I wanted the cops to kill you, but now I want it done a little differently. So I shoot Roxanne and leave while you're too busy dealing with her, the cops are in their way."

"But they'll know that you-"

"What happened to you while Roxanne was gone?" He sudden asked, gaving him a wondrous look.

Megamind looked at him, confused of what he was trying to get at. "Is there meaning behind this question?"

Keets rolled his eyes as he looked up at the sky, then back at him. "You thought you watched your girlfriend die in front of you; the love of your life! Now what would if it happened again? This time, only with more blood."

He curled his lip. "It won't happen," he said coldly.

"But what if it did? How close to losing your mind would you be? I am aware that the hunt for me kept you going, but what if you had nothing in your life? Tell me, is Minion dead or did I just miss him?"

The reminder of Minion shot his blood to a boil. "You nearly killed my brother," he growled. The memory of finding his wounded brother still scared him. He didn't even want to think about if he hadn't made it time, but he knew that the Brain-bots were till there.

"Shame. I was hoping that bullet was going to go through his little body." He then chuckled, still holding the gun. "Oh well. I just want you dead." He shouted as anger began to rise. "I don't care if I do it, the police, or even yourself! I just want you to die!" A twisted smirk then grew across his lips. "Of course, ladies first." He turned to Roxanne who was standing behind him.

Megamind quickly pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Keets.

"You don't kill," he sneered. You never did."

"Not unless I have to," he admitted quietly.

Keets then chuckled as he lower the gun, revealing the watch, turned it with a devious smile, and became the blue hero. "Then you'll be killing another version of you," he said in his exact voice.

Megamind was too boggled by the thought, causing him to lower his own gun. If he shot Keets in this form, in a way he would be watching himself die, even though he knew that it obviously wasn't him at all. It was just too surreal. He hesitated, then slowly lowered the gun. Not only that, but he hated killing. That was something that he just wanted to avoid.

"Too slow!" Keets shouted, then pulled the trigger, causing Megamind to hiss in pain as he clenched his shoulder.

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried.

"Run!" He shouted at her. "Get out of here!"

Just as she was about to run, the villain aimed the gun at her and without thinking, Megamind threw himself at Keets, knocking him off his feet. Keets kicked him of, leapt to his feet, and kicked him in the gut. He then aimed the gun at him.

Just before Megamind could say anything, Roxanne jumped on Keets' back, but he spun around, shaking her off, and struck her with a backhand.

"Roxanne!" The hero cried as he watch his girlfriend fall to the ground by the force.

Keets turned to face her with anger and aimed the gun at her. "I'm so tired of you, bitch."

"Drop it, Keets!" Megamind shouted as his blood began to boil. He scrambled to his feet and aimed his own gun at the villain and cocked it. "Or I drop you."

"You don't have the guts to kill, Megamind." His voice was cold. "You never did."

"If it comes to my girlfriend's life, then I would with no hesitation. I'm giving you a warning. Now drop it." He narrowed his green eyes, waiting to pull the trigger.

Keets chuckled as the sound of sirens and copters neared their position. "Actually, I think I'll just," he turned to him with an evil sneer that Megamind makes. It was only creepier that he was watching his doppelgänger making it, "I'll just kill you." He aimed the gun at Megamind and a gunshot echoed.

The villain slowly changed back to himself as crimson blood began to ooze through his black jacket. Keets began to stagger back, aimed his gun the final time and just as he pulled the trigger, he fell back and the bullet grazed the blue alien's arm. Keets began to choke with his brown eyes clouding with fear as blood began to drip from his mouth. "I wanted..." he gasped, "you to... Die. I wanted... You to... Suffer."

Megamind lowered his gun as he walked up to the dying Keets. "You deserve to die after what you did."

"You are nothing, but a damned alien!" He gasped. "You shouldn't be... Alive! You should be executed! Tortured!" Anger was just strong enough to burn in his eyes. "Your lover betrayed her race! You both should die!" Fear then entered his eyes as he whispered, "Not me."His eyes then began to glaze as his breathed his last.

Megamind took a deep sigh as he dropped the gun, walked over to Roxanne and helped her up. When she saw him, she immediately hugged him, until a spotlight was placed down them and a roar of a helicopter above them. Cops then entered the roof and approached them with large guns. They were ready to arrest Megamind, but when they saw Roxanne and a dead Keets, they knew that it was all Keets' doing and the two of them explained what happened. The cops ordered ambulance for Megamind as purple blood was leaking from his shoulder, but the hero didn't care about that. He just held his lover in his arms as they both savored the moment of being back with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

After Megamind's name was cleared, and getting the watch and de-hydration gun back to its rightful owner, things were returning to the way they were, but the hero couldn't help, but feel guilty about ending Keets' life. He never killed anyone, let alone shoot anyone with a real gun. Roxanne and Minion convinced him that he had no choice in the matter and he knew that he didn't. He couldn't risk losing Roxanne again, nor getting himself killed. He knew that it wasn't in cold blood and himself and Roxanne got out alive that was the good thing. Two days had past as the two lovers were relaxing on the couch, savoring their moments with each other as the reporter took some time off from work to relax and settle into her usual life. Especially to be with her boyfriend.

"Um," Minion shyly approached his boss, "sir?"

"Yes?" He asked quietly, turning to his friend with a patient smile. It made him feel relieved that his friend's bullet graze was healing fine. There was no reason that it shouldn't be.

"I found this." He placed a small black box in his face.

Megamind's green eyes slowly grew wide as he sat up, making Roxanne raise her head from his shoulder, looking at it wot wonder. "I thought I got rid of it," he whispered, slowly taking the box from his friend's mechanical hand, remembering he ordered the Brain-bot to get rid of it.

"The Brain-bot you order to dispose of it was smart and actually kept it tucked away."

"What is it?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind glanced at Minion, who had a wide grin on his face. The alien slowly began to smile as he looked at his girlfriend lovingly. "I wanted to do this before the whole ordeal happened- let alone a more appropriate time- but..." he then opened the small box towards her, revealing the three diamond ring. "Roxanne, will you marry me?"

Roxanne gasped with awe as tears formed over her blue eyes as she nodded her head eagerly. "Yes. I will." She drew her trembling left hand to him as he removed the ring and slipped it on her finger. She then threw herself on him and kissed him strongly as they were both smiling.

Minion was still smiling, but slowly began to walk away, leaving the two alone.

Megamind then chuckled as she looked at the ring with admiration. "So you don't think you betrayed your race for an alien?" He asked with amusement, remembering Keets' final words.

The reporter smiled at him with a slow shake of the head. "No, Megamind, I don't." She kissed him again. Then she gently placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him affectionately, until she accidentally moved the wrong way, hitting his wounded shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain, placing his other hand over the wound.

"Sorry," she cried as she quickly got away from the shoulder.

The blue alien chuckled with amusement as he laid on the back and gently wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid on top of him, smiling at her lovingly.

Roxanne rested her head on his thin chest with a small smile as she closed her eyes with his arms around her once more as he closed his eyes, promising himself that he was never going to lose her like that again.

* * *

**I want to thank you for reading and commenting and everything of the sort. It really helps and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
